Animals
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: Te voy a acechar esta noche, te voy a cazar,comerte viva, así como los animales, tal vez creas que te puedes ocultar puedo oler tu aroma a milllas como lo hacen los animales, voy a...


**Los personajes de ****Inuyasha**** son propiedad de ****Rumiko Takashi****, esta perversión sin embargo, es de mi completa autoría, por tanto prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**

**La traducción es de la canción ****Animals**** perteneciente al grupo ****Maroon 5****, recomiendo escucharla mientras leen…disfruten…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**Nena, te voy a acechar esta noche**_

_**Te voy a cazar, comerte viva**_

_**Así como los animales, animales, como los animales**_

_**Tal vez creas que te puedes ocultar**_

_**Puedo oler tu aroma a millas**_

_**Como lo hacen los animales, animales, como los animales**_

_**Nena, voy a…**_

Iba detrás de ella, siguiéndola, su aroma me había inundado los sentidos esa noche de luna llena como tantas otras, te pudiste escapar, esos días que te refugiaste en los brazos de tus amigos, pero sé, que sabes que te observo, que sientes mi mirada deseosa en tu cuerpo, también sé, que conoces mi identidad, que mis ojos dorados se confunden con los ojos de los animales en la noche.

Esta vez soy más precavido, oculto mi presencia y solo me acerco cuando veo que el estúpido de mi medio hermano sale en busca de la muerta dejándote a ti sola al lado de la fogata, la media noche se acerca tanto como la luna a su cúspide, te noto tensa, se que ya has superado el dolor que te provoca él, pero que te indigna saber que no tiene ningún respeto por tus antiguos sentimiento.

Los demás vieron tu relajada reacción a la huida del hanyou, sonrieron sin preocupación y se dispusieron a descansar, no aguardaron a que el fuego se apagara junto con el inicio de tus lágrimas. Me mantengo apoyado en aquel tronco lejano a tu grupo, la noche cubre mi cuerpo, no me notan, ni siquiera el pequeño kitsune que duerme en tu regazo ignorando tus sollozos de impotencia y rabia, sé cuanto te molesta su desconsideración.

Observo como dejas al niño sobre esa extraña bolsa en la que duermes cada noche y te alejas caminando rumbo al lago que está cerca de aquí, me incorporo dispuesto a seguirte, noto que tu aroma se despeja por lo rápido que corres, que quieres huir de todo y de todos, pero eso no me impide seguirte, reconocería tu aroma a millas de distancia, y hoy, pienso probar cada parte de tu cuerpo, comerte viva, sacar mis instintos más primitivos, el animal dentro mío.

…_**¿Qué es lo que intentas hacerme?**_

_**Es como si no pudiéramos parar, somos enemigos**_

_**Pero podemos llevarnos bien cuando estoy cerca de ti…**_

Te doy alcance casi pasando el lago, calmo el repiqueteo de mi corazón, la adrenalina que ya siento recorrer mis venas, me quedo aún en la oscuridad y siento como aquella aura de pureza que te recubre se expande, buscando a quien te acecha, no es necesario que lo hagas, lo digo en un susurro que solo es audible a ti, salgo para que la luz me cubra, para que tus ojos humanos me vean.

Me miras con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, no lo puedes creer, que tu sombra no sea otro que yo, pero es solo tu actuación, ya lo sabías, me sonríes y caminas directo a mí, noto que tus lagrimas no llegaron a tu barbilla, las secaste antes, antes de que mis manos lo hicieran, antes de que mi piel rozara la tuya. Levantas tu mano y acaricias con algo más que castidad las marcas que adornan mi rostro, esas que demuestran mi rango y poderío. Sé que te atraigo, que la primera vez que nos encontramos la lujuria invadió tu mirada por unos segundos y yo desee volver a implantar aquel pecaminoso sentimiento en ti.

Me reproché una y mil veces la naturaleza de tu vida, tan efímera, sabes que se puede solucionar, pero aún así no me lo permites, aún no, mientras tanto yo me retuerzo en la duda de qué intentas hacerme, por qué me tientas con tanta dedicación.

Tomo tu brazo con algo más de fuerza que la necesaria acercándote a mí y tú muerdes tu labio inferior, gruño de pura satisfacción ante este gesto, sabes cuánto me enciende y tu mirada juguetona me lo confirma. Te beso sin demasiadas contemplaciones, devorando tus labios, degustando sin parámetros la dulzura de tu delicada piel, clavo uno de mis colmillos haciendo que gimas y me des el acceso tan esperado a tu boca.

Batallamos cada uno tratando de tomar el control pero sé que te encanta que te someta, que eres fuerte, más que ninguna otra, que somos enemigos en las apariencias, que me rehúyes el tacto durante el día, que la moralidad de nuestra relación esta por los suelos, pero no podemos parar, es endemoniadamente adictivo, tan prohibido que el morbo nos excita.

Somos tan diferentes que chocar en opiniones es casi ineludible, que casi no nos hablamos cuando nuestros grupos se cruzan, porque inevitablemente, aún a pesar de todo, no puedo evitar llevarme bien contigo cuando te tengo cerca.

…_**Eres como una droga que me está matando**_

_**Te he despedazado por completo**_

_**Pero me siento muy bien cuando estoy cerca de ti…**_

Nos separamos para obtener algo de aire, me gusta verte agitada, con las mejillas pintadas de un rojo carmesí, te levanto del suelo mirándote a los ojos, noto ese respingo que diste al notar como mis manos aprietan sin inhibición alguna tu trasero y el rojo se vuelve más intenso sorprendiéndome por el logro, te sonrío de lado, alguna vez te dije que me volví adicto a tus labios, a tus gestos, al aroma de tu cuerpo?

Te atrapo contra el tronco de un árbol, noto que mi excitación es incluso más fuerte que la tuya, que tu mirada me está matando, que las manos me arden de deseo, que tu piel contra la mía me está matando, como una droga que me da su efecto solo por un rato y me deja sumido en una sombra de frustración cuando se va.

Pero no te preocupes, mi venganza es ver el dolor placentero de mis dientes sobre tu piel, no me tomo la molestia de quitar esa ropa que llevas puesta, las despedazo con mis garras dejando caer los restos de tela al suelo húmedo de rocío, me miras con reproche y yo me dedico a pasear el filo de mis uñas por sobre tu blanca piel, llenándola de rasguños, tu cuello es mi blanco por el momento.

Tus manos trazan caminos por mi pecho, agarras con brusquedad la parte superior de mis ropas y lo quitas de un tirón al igual que mi estola, mi torso queda al descubierto pero sigo teniendo la ventaja, me recorres con los ojos llenos de lívido.

Corro tu cabello hacia un costado, y tú me das un mejor acceso, deslizo mi lengua desde la base de tu clavícula hasta el lóbulo de tu oreja, introduciéndolo en mi boca, gimes bajo mi tacto y eso solo hace que crezcan mis ganas de escucharte más alto, rozo con cariño la punta de mi nariz contra tu mejilla, sabes que lo hago antes de hacerte daño, no te inmutas, me dejas, tienes un masoquismo que me encanta, porque sé que solo me dejas a mí hacerlo.

Muerdo con fuerza el lugar donde late tu vena, siento el líquido correr por mi boca, me encanta el sabor de tu sangre, es salada y dulce a la vez, percibo como tus uñas se clavan en mi espalda en un intento de sofocar aquel alarido de dolor disfrazado de placer. Me encanta estar contigo, me siento bien, saciado en cada sentido, la pecaminosidad de tu piel recubierta de sangre es sin dudas la imagen más erótica que haya visto en mi vida.

Lamo los orificios que dejé, cerrándolos con mí saliva, me miras con un odio lascivo, te sonríes, seguramente ya te vengaras, mientras tanto yo disfruto de mi prematuro vampirismo, siempre he tenido un gusto morboso por el líquido escarlata y tú eres mi fuente.

…_**Si, podemos comenzar de cero**_

_**Puedes correr libremente **_

_**Puedes encontrar otros peces en el mar**_

_**Puedes fingir que esto tenía que suceder**_

_**Pero no puedes estar lejos de mí**_

_**Todavía puedo oír que haces ruido**_

_**Hundirme, oh, hasta lo más profundo de la tierra**_

_**Puedes imaginarte que esto me estuvo acabando…**_

Me besas y pruebas el sabor de tu interior, haces que me desconcentre en el movimiento de tu lengua sobre las gotas que caen traviesas por la comisura de mis labios, te zafas de mis brazos y corres, no demasiado lejos, lo suficiente como para apreciar mi molestia y zambullirte en el agua helada del lago.

No creerás que eso me detendrá, ah, es una lástima que la sangre que antes te recubría se haya borrado, pero no dudes que te haré sufrir por la travesura, termino de desvestirme ante tus ojos atentos, me meto con suma lentitud, no sé cómo puedes soportar la temperatura del agua pero créeme, puedes correr todo lo que quieras, eres libre, pero te voy a encontrar.

Me das la espalda mirándome de soslayo, conozco el juego, te agarro por la espalda, tu piel está erizada por el frío, deslizo mis manos hacia adelante, atrapo tus senos con mis manos, aquellos botones rosa están más erguidos que nunca pero no creo que sea solo la temperatura, un gritito agudo emite tu garganta cuando aprieto con rudeza.

Eso es solo un reflejo de lo que siento, eres libre de ir y encontrar otros que te hagan lo que yo, pero nadie lo hará igual, he visto como aquel lobo pulgoso te mira, crees que no me di cuenta, o que mi estúpido hermano no ah querido tocarte más de la cuenta, por favor, no soy idiota, puedes fingir que esto tenía que pasar entre nosotros, pero no importa, porque no puedes estar lejos de mi.

Te doy la vuelta, respiras agitadamente mientras mi mano derecha viaja a tu sur, sin suavidad alguna introduzco mi dedo haciendo que tus ojos se llenen de lágrimas y un gemido bastante sonoro escape de tus labios, lo callo con un beso mientras empiezo el movimiento viendo como te acostumbras a la sensación invasiva.

…_**Nena, te voy a acechar esta noche **_

_**Te voy a cazar, comerte viva**_

_**Así como los animales, animales, como los animales**_

_**Tal vez creas que te puedes ocultar**_

_**Puedo oler tu aroma a millas**_

_**Como lo hacen los animales, animales, como los animales**_

_**Nena, voy a…**_

Te aferras a mí, sin dudas no hay una mejor que tú, tus uñas marcan toda mi espalda, siento la sangre correr por los rasguños que me provocas y gruño de éxtasis, mientras me quedo sin aire al sentir tus piernas jugar con mi miembro.

Aspiro el aroma a canela que emanas, es afrodisíaco para mis sentidos, lo reconocería a kilómetros, entre miles de personas, me incita a comerte, a dejar más marcas sobre tu cuerpo, me retiro solo un poco para ver la fina porcelana marcada de rojo, adoro esa marca en tu cuello.

A veces siento que pierdo mi lado pensante cuando te veo, que soy un animal en celo, como ahora, porque mi mente demanda hacerte mía, de forma primitiva, no importa que sea lo que pienses de mí, la lujuria me ciega, y tú lo sabes, me encanta ver tu rostro contorsionado por el placer, el que yo te provoco.

No puedes esconderlo, sé que todo lo que sientes me lo debes, que mi obsesiva forma de ser te complace, porque fui el primero, el primero en todo lo que a ti respecta, porque la suavidad se perdió en los primeros encuentros, cuando nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a demandar más y nosotros decidimos complacerlos, cuando comprendimos que lo suave no nos complacía.

Saco mi dedo de tu interior y miro como aquel liquido transparentón se desliza, para tu vergüenza, por mi mano, el aroma alcalino que desprende es embriagante.

…_**Así que si me voy no será suficiente**_

_**Sigues en mi cabeza, atascada para siempre**_

_**Pero puedes hacer lo que quieras**_

_**Me encantan tus mentiras, voy a tragármelas**_

_**Pero no te negaré que hay un animal**_

_**Que cobra vida cuando estoy cerca de ti…**_

Te tomo por debajo de los brazos y te elevo para que tu rostro quede a mi altura, enredas tus piernas a mi cadera haciendo que nuestros sexos se froten involuntariamente, veo como muerdes tus labios para contener los sonidos que sé que quieres emitir y que quiero escuchar.

Simulo una penetración, solo quiero escucharte y lo logro, esta vez no te contienes, y suena como la gloria. No importa cuantas veces me vaya, me aleje de ti, el recuerdo de tu rostro, de tu cuerpo bajo el mío, de la piel cremosa bajo mi tacto, mí cabeza se empecina en mostrarme una y otra vez esas imágenes.

Me gusta cuando me mientes, porque me das la excusa perfecta para marcar mi propiedad sobre ti, me gusta creer cada vez que dices que otro besó tus labios, que alguien más ocupa tu corazón, sé que son mentiras, pero me encanta tragármelas.

Pero no te negare que mi sangre hierve de solo imaginarlo, que un animal se apodera de mi ser, quisiera castigarte, morderte hasta que ya no haya sangre en tu cuerpo, pero no valdría la pena, sé que adoras a ese animal, porque solo tú lo despiertas y eso me hace quererte más, porque amo todo lo que es mío.

El rose de tus pezones contra mi pecho hace que un jadeo desesperado sea arrancado de mi garganta, paseo mis manos por tu espalda, por tu delgada cintura, perfecta para mis manos, todo es tan pasional entre nosotros que no hay tiempo para ver como la luna ya paso la mitad del cielo.

_**..Sí, podemos comenzar desde cero**_

_**Puedes correr libremente**_

_**Puedes encontrar otros peces en el mar**_

_**Puedes fingir que esto tenía que suceder**_

_**Pero no puedes estar lejos de mí**_

_**Todavía puedo sentir que haces ruido**_

_**Hundirme, oh, hasta lo más profundo de la tierra**_

_**Puedes imaginarte que esto me estuvo acabando…**_

Te desprendes de mí, rozando toda tu anatomía por mi sensible cuerpo, ya fue suficiente para ti, hay que devolver el favor, tus ojos entrecerrados y llorosos por el calor del momento se muestran seductores, te gustan los juegos, la previa es importante para sacar a la mujer que hay en ti, la que yo desperté.

Sé que nada te impide saciar este deseo con otros, hay demasiados peces en el mar, no te lo prohíbo, pero después pagaras las consecuencias, el primer encuentro tuvo una tensión sexual que era imposible detenerlo, pero no niego que con más autocontrol lo hubiera parado, tu también lo sabes, pero finges que fue algo inevitable, algo que tenía que suceder, no admites tu pecado, tu alma pura no admitiría tal proceder.

Ese mismo aspecto de ti te impide ir por otros, tienes una fidelidad innata hacia mí, no me molestaría empezar de cero, revivir todo de nuevo, volver a probar el sabor de tus labios como terreno peligroso, saborear la leche de tu piel, acariciar el peligro de ser descubiertos.

Siento como tu boca juega con aquel órgano tan firme, depositando besos suaves, lamiendo con cuidado, casi como si estuvieras catando el producto, gruño insatisfecho ante tanto rodeo, y te ríes traviesa, una risa suave que hace que algo dentro de mí se remueva inquieto, me estas llevando al límite.

No aguanto más, meto la longitud de mi miembro en tu boca, sintiendo con alivio la opresión y humedad, sé que querías seguir jugando conmigo, te gusta hacerme delirar, pero hoy no, mientras realizas un movimiento de ida y venida arrastras tus dientes, un placentero dolor debo admitir.

…_**Nena, te voy a acechar esta noche**_

_**Te voy a cazar, comerte viva**_

_**Así como los animales, animales, como los animales**_

_**Tal vez creas que te puedes ocultar**_

_**Puedo oler tu aroma a millas**_

_**Como lo hacen los animales, animales, como los animales**_

_**Nena, voy a…**_

Estoy por llegar a mi límite, creo que lo sabes, el líquido pre seminal mancha tu boca de una forma tan deliciosa que me dan ganas de completar el trabajo, pero no quiero eso, siento tus manos heladas aferrarse a mis piernas mientras cierras los ojos con fuerza.

Agarro tu cabello con fuerza tirando de esas hebras negras que me hipnotizan, separo tu cabeza dejando un hilo de saliva cayendo por tu mentón, te ves tan sexy después de esto, las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa maliciosa, te muerdes el labio deseosa mientras recorres con tus manos mi torso desnudo a medida que te incorporas. Me muerdes dejando marcas por mi piel pálida, no soy el único que quiere marcar territorio.

Te paras sobre mis pies, quieres llegar más arriba, muerdes con fiereza mi cuello, mis hombros, mientras yo te aprieto contra mí, quiero hacerte notar mi necesidad aunque lo sepas. Te agarro por sorpresa del mentón, quiero que me mires, café y ámbar, quiero ver reflejado en tus ojos mi deseo y que tú veas el tuyo en los míos.

Cerramos los ojos. Nos entregamos a la oscuridad.

Beso con ternura tus mejillas, tus párpados, la punta de tu nariz notando como dejas escapar un suspiro de alivio y ternura, es ese momento de contrariedad en nuestro comportamiento el que denota que podemos volver a ser personas, pero, ambos sabemos que nos gusta ser animales, sacar lo cavernario de nuestro interior.

Me correspondes el beso, suave, dulce, el último atisbo de suavidad ante la luna, antes de unirnos por completo.

…_**No puedo mentir**_

_**No lo puedes negar**_

_**La bestia que hay en mí**_

_**Sí sí sí**_

_**Ahora nena no me mientas**_

_**No lo puedes negar**_

_**La bestia que hay en mí**_

_**Sí sí sí … **_

De una estocada me abro paso en tu interior, escucho el grito de placer escapar de tus labios y como tus brazos se afirman a mi cuello y tus piernas afianzan su agarre, tranquila, yo te sostengo.

Te acerco hasta una de las rocas que hay en la orilla dejando a tu espalda chocar contra ella, siento como te relajas al ver que no caerás, pero eso no termina ahí, me salgo casi por completo volviendo a entrar, profundo, duro mientras tú te retuerces en tu lugar y los sonidos escapan de tu boca.

Mi bestia interna se remueve inquieta dentro de mí, no lo dudes querida, soy un demonio y la suavidad no va conmigo, no puedo mentir respecto a eso, primero voy lento, consumiéndote en el placer, mi mano apoyada una al costado de tu cabeza y la otra sostiene tu pierna.

Mis ojos enrojecen, la bestia quiere salir, parcialmente se lo permito, mis colmillos se alargan un poco más, mi fuerza aumenta al igual que el ritmo de mis envestidas, adentro y afuera, podría hacértelo toda la semana, cada noche del año y no me cansaría.

Jadeo junto contigo, una capa de sudor nos cubre junto con el agua que aún resbala de nuestros cuerpos, veo como tus senos se balancean al ritmo de mis estocadas, gimes más alto, no te importa que nos escuchen, que alguien nos vea, el pecado no te deja pensar, tu mano izquierda no sabe a dónde aferrarse para contener el placer mientras que la otra se mantiene sobre mi antebrazo, apretando con fuerza, clavando tus uñas, un poco de tu poder espiritual escapa de tu control chocando con la energía de mi bestia haciendo que se altere aún más.

…_**Como lo hacen los animales, animales, como los animales**_

_**Como lo hacen los animales**_

_**Sí **_

_**Animales**_

_**Sí **_

_**Como los animales**_

_**Sí…**_

Te beso salvajemente, mi lengua pelea con la tuya, mis colmillos rozan tus labios llenando nuestro intercambio con el sabor metalizado, no te dejas ganar tan fácil, me muerdes haciéndome sangrar también, es el mejor sabor que haya probado, me alejo con la respiración agitada.

Sigo envistiendo cada vez más profundo, quiero llegar al fondo, sentir como pierdes fuerza en mis brazos cada vez que te llevo al borde, miro como el líquido vital resbala de tu boca, y tus orbes brillan de rojo intenso, adoro ver la mezcla de poder en tu interior rebelarse por tu alma, me gusta mancharte, hacerte pecar.

Te siento temblar entre mis brazos y como tus paredes se ciernen alrededor mío, el orgasmo te llegó de forma cruda y brutal dejándote sin fuerzas a merced de este animal, me salgo de todo, y bajo hasta tu sexo, veo como aquel líquido se derrama por tus muslos, me tienta.

Acerco mi boca y siento como por acto reflejo quieres cerrar las piernas, sé cuanto te avergüenza, pero es mi turno de mimarte, siento a mi bestia removerse inquieta, aullando de goce, está extasiado por tu sabor, bebo todo lo que puedo jugando con tu botón, llenándome del aroma alcalino, cuando vuelvo a subir mi rostro te beso, quiero que pruebes como sabes.

…_**Nena, te voy a acechar esta noche**_

_**Te voy a cazar, comerte viva**_

_**Así como los animales, animales, como los animales**_

_**Tal vez creas que te puedes ocultar**_

_**Puedo oler tu aroma a millas**_

_**Como lo hacen los animales, animales, como los animales**_

_**Nena, voy a…**_

Te agarras a mi cuello, tirando de mis cabellos con brusquedad, me miras maliciosa, se que ya te recuperaste en su gran mayoría, después de todo mi sangre se mezcló con la tuya, me tomas por los brazos y me das la vuelta sin que pueda resistirme, la idea de ser sometido por un rato no es mala.

Te veo deslizarte sobre mí con extrema lentitud, quieres matarme, en ningún momento alejas tu mirada de mí, de mis gestos que no puedo evitar contraer, me quiebro ante ti, me sonríes antes de soltar un alarido, demasiado profundo como para soportarlo, dejas que tus manos descansen sobre mi pecho antes de comenzar a moverte, lento, torturante.

Eres mi cazadora, mi asesina, te ocultas en la oscuridad que yo utilizo, sigues mis juegos y los copias, pero hay verdadera malicia en tu cuerpo, tu cabello cae en cascadas alrededor de tu cara, rozándome, haciéndome cosquillas, inundándome de tu aroma mezclado con el mío y el del lascivo sexo.

No, yo a ti te hago el amor, porque amo cada parte de ti, agarró tus caderas y te ayudo a ir más rápido, ritmo que acelera tus gritos y gemidos, tomo en mi boca uno de tus pecho succionando, haciendo que pierdas fuerza en tus brazos, lo que yo quería, te doy la vuelta y te sonrío divertido al ver el puchero en tu rostro, no te gusta cuando te saco el mando tan de repente.

Esta vez voy lo mas raudo posible, siento como todo mi palpita con el inminente clímax, unas envestidas más, rápidas, fuertes y profundas antes de caer sobre ti y escuchar el grito que escapo de tu garganta, desgarrador y erótico, mientras yo gruño con fuerza y mi bestia cae rendida.

…_**No puedo mentir **_

_**No lo puedes negar**_

_**La bestia que hay en mí**_

_**Sí sí sí**_

_**Ahora nena no me mientas**_

_**No lo puedes negar**_

_**La bestia que hay en mí**_

_**Sí sí sí…**_

Mi semilla se esparce en tu interior, el orgasmo me dejo agotado, mi cabeza reposa en tus pechos, me acaricias la espalda y el cabello para que me calme, cierro mis parpados dejando que tus caricias me relajen, cuando los abro el rojo de mis ojos se torna dorado y mis colmillos vuelven a su tamaño normal.

Salgo de dentro tuyo haciendo que gimas ante el vacío, veo en tus ojos el deseo de que no me vaya, de que no te deje como las demás veces, aunque sabes el peligro de que nos descubran, pero esta vez no, me quedaré.

Te abrazo con posesión, eres mía, mi bestia te reclama, no puedo mentir, mi marca yace en tu cuello y no lo puedes negar, quieres quedarte con este animal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuuu terminé, bueno mis lectores, esta perversión fue como ven inspirada por la canción Animals y es mi primer fic de Rated M y también mi primer song-fic, así que sean buenas conmigo, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews.**

**Mmm también creo que me salió medio bastante fuerte, y un poco sádico, disculparan a la mente torcida de esta chica u.u**

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer! No se olviden de comentar, tal vez otro día venga con más perversiones solo para ustedes =D**

**Besos!**

**Flor!**


End file.
